The present invention relates generally to an improved method of removing immiscible fluids such as oil slicks from the surface of bodies of water or beds, and more specifically to a technique for removing oils such as crude or refined oil, gasoline, or the like from these surfaces including water surfaces in order to avoid or reduce pollution of the water. In the past, various techniques and materials have been utilized for providing an adsorbant compound for the water, however these adsorbants have frequently been found to be ineffective in permanent removal of the pollutant, or have frequently contributed to pollution on their own. The concept of the present invention provides a means for removing pollutants and effectively retaining these materials over extended periods of time, without contributing to the pollution of the water by incorporation of undesirable materials in the adsorbant compound. Also, an effective means of mixing the component materials is provided.